1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to orthopedic braces for supporting the shoulder
2. Prior Art.
The shoulder joint is an inherently unstable joint due to the relatively large convex humeral head which seats in the significantly smaller concave glenoid fossa or socket. Due to this instability, the humeral head is prone to excessive anterior and/or superior translation relative to the glenoid fossa. The muscles, ligaments and tendons surrounding the shoulder joint do provide a degree of stability. However, because of its construction, the shoulder joint is prone to injury. In particular, chronic stress from repetitive instances of excess anterior and/or superior translation of the humeral head can cause irreversible damage to the tensile strength of the tissues which provide anterior and superior restraint of the humeral head within the socket.
Once an injury to the shoulder joint occurs, it may be necessary to support the joint while the underlying injury or pathology is being corrected such as through rehabilitation. Further, for those who have permanently weakened their shoulder joint through previous injuries, it is helpful to provide dynamic support for the shoulder joint to increase performance of the shoulder joint while reducing the risk of further injury. Although various shoulder braces have been developed to provide dynamic support of the shoulder, existing braces tend to be fairly complicated, expensive and difficult for the wearer to don by themselves.